


Behind the Shower Curtain

by ForgingOurDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean always looks out for Sammy, Dean and Sam's childhood, Drabble, Gen, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Or at least his only GOOD parent, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgingOurDestiny/pseuds/ForgingOurDestiny
Summary: Dean had never been scared of what was behind the shower curtain.~*~So, I got into a mood that was hard to shake and this little... thing is the result. It's not fun, it's sad and angsty. You have been warned.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Behind the Shower Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: this contains implied child abuse and alcoholism. If these things trigger you, this might not be something safe for you to read. Neither are explicitly stated, but they are implied.

Dean had never been scared of what was behind the shower curtain. He knew to be wary, sure, but scared? Never. If something were hiding there, he knew he’d be able to kill it.

Sam, on the other hand, had always been scared of what was behind it whenever they arrived at the newest motel. When their dad was out ‘researching’ (drinking), Dean would take a gun out of his bag and do a sweep of the rooms for Sammy. (Admittedly, it was all for show. Dean always knew that the room was secure. John might not be the most attentive father, but he made sure to ward any motel room they stayed in six ways to Sunday. Safety was always the top priority.) They might not have a home, but Dean made sure that Sammy knew his big brother would always protect him.

Dean had never been scared of what was behind the shower curtain, but he knew to be scared of what was on the other side of the bathroom door. The monster that waited for him there was the worst he had ever encountered, maybe because it wore a familiar face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I wrote because it was cathartic. Sometimes when I'm in the bathroom and the shower curtain's pulled over, I have to push it back because my brain starts running wild. I thought, maybe Sam and Dean wouldn't be scared of that because they would know how to deal with anything that was there... and then I sort of spiraled. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you... enjoyed doesn't feel like the right word. Leave a comment if you can, all of them are a balm to my soul. TTFN, ta ta for now!


End file.
